wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Royal SeaWing Massacre
The SeaWing Royal Massacre is an event that occurred over 2,000 years before the events of the main series. During the massacre, at least 9 members of the royal family (not including guards) were killed by Albatross, the royal animus, before a dragon (revealed during Darkstalker to be Indigo and Fathom's combined efforts, instead of just Indigo as written by history) killed him with a spear. The event led to animus magic being banned from the Kingdom, leading to Fathom swearing an oath with his sister, the newly appointed Queen Pearl, never to use his magic (which he broke once to defeat Darkstalker), and never to have children, so as not to pass on the animus powers (Also broken). After the event took place, the SeaWings made a deal with the SkyWings to not spread the news to the other tribes, and promised them fine seafood and jewelry for the next year or so. The massacre occurred at the Island Palace from chapters 6-8 of Darkstalker. Known Victims Dead * Prince Albatross - perpetrator of the massacre and responsible for nearly all the deaths and injuries sustained by dragons involved. Killed by Fathom and Indigo's combined efforts. * Prince Eel - killed in a nondescript way * King Humpback - killed in a nondescript way * Queen Lagoon - the first to be killed. Throat slit by a knife held in Albatross's own claws. * Princess Manta - killed while trying to calm down Albatross, her own father, and save her son Fathom * Prince Reef - killed trying to help his wife, Manta, calm down Albatross * Prince Scallop - killed by Albatross, death not described * Princess Splash - killed by her own spear while trying to stop Albatross. She tried to sneak up behind him and kill him, ending the massacre, but he enchanted the spear to turn and kill her instead * Princess Sunset - stabbed in the throat by an enchanted knife (the same one used to kill Lagoon) * An unnamed SeaWing musician Injured * Prince Current - managed to flee the massacre with minimal injury, swam all the way to the Night Kingdom before beaching and collapsing. Kept as a guest/hostage by Queen Vigilance for information. * Eagle - hit in the chest by a knife, survived to get word of the massacre back to the Sky Kingdom. Ultimate fate unknown. * Prince Fathom - sustained minimal injury by hiding under a boat with Indigo. Enchanted spears to kill Albatross while Indigo kept him distracted, killing him and ending the massacre * Indigo - nearly died before being healed by Fathom, hid under a boat with Fathom until Albatross found them. Distracted him, sustaining major injury, while Fathom enchanted spears to kill him * Queen Pearl - sustained multiple shallow cuts but survived by faking dead. As the only surviving princess, she was forced to ascend to the throne at the age of five. Trivia * The Royal SeaWing Massacre took place about 2000 years ago on the Island Palace. * It is unknown when the SeaWings or SkyWings told the other tribes about the massacre, as there are scrolls about the event itself in modern Pyrrhia. Gallery Seawing-0.jpg|A SeaWing, by Joy Ang File:IMG_20170122_201129~2.jpg|by Dreamwalker the Nightwing. Prince albatross01.png Albatross Ref.png|Albatross- QueenClam Category:SeaWing History Category:Historical Events Category:Animus History